


屋顶上的猫，厨房危机，以及浴室座谈会

by its_Vian



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_Vian/pseuds/its_Vian
Summary: 基诺沙公寓里的生活可能有些......不大一样，但对Charles来说，这里就像是他的家。





	屋顶上的猫，厨房危机，以及浴室座谈会

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betamax524](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betamax524/gifts).
  * A translation of [Of Cats on Rooftops, Kitchen Disasters, and Bathroom Conferences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263670) by [betamax524](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betamax524/pseuds/betamax524). 



“为什么会有一种叫做凌晨三点生存危机口味的冰激凌？为什么你的房间里有一个迷你冰箱？”Charles问道，Erik翻了个身，发现他裹着毛毯，往床边探出了半个身子，在小冰箱里翻找着。

“你要知道那是我最喜欢的冰激凌口味，这个迷你冰箱是我自己制作的。”Erik嘟囔道，胡乱地抓了抓头发，“你放在厨房冰箱里的任何东西都会变成公有财产。”

“你这样说听起来真像大学联谊会。”Charles调侃道，他轻轻地爬回床上，伸出胳膊圈住Erik的腰。他稍微倾过身，温柔地吻了吻Erik的下巴，Erik轻笑出声，用手肘推了推Charles的身侧。

“我已经洗过澡了。”Erik吻了一下Charles的额头，“如果我再不去做早餐，肯定又会有人念叨了，你也可以先去洗漱。”

“但我没带香皂。”Charles撅起嘴。

“你可以借用Emma的-别让她知道。”Erik说着，递给Charles一条干净的浴巾，Charles忍不住轻声笑起来。

\---

六个月前，Charles站在了基诺沙公寓的前门阶梯上，行李堆在他的脚下，他的左手拄着扶手拐杖，他刚被从Xavier大宅里踢出来。Raven立刻自愿帮他搞定了所有文书手续以便让Charles搬到她的住处，这对他来说意义重大，考虑到Raven大部分时间都需要认真完成她的作业而不能被过多地打扰。基诺沙公寓作为一间主要收容变种人房客的住所，它的口碑可谓火爆，而且房租也不贵。浏览过他们的网页之后，Charles非常欣慰公寓里的大多数房客都是变种人，他算是松了口气，如此一来他就不必担心房客们会激烈反对变种能力的使用（有一段时间他被迫扼制使用能力，那不是一段舒服的经历，他不希望任何人遭受如此经历）。

Charles深深地呼吸了一口气，他按下了门铃。一个留着莫西干发型的高个子黑人女孩打开了门，朝他微笑道，“你好，我是Ororo Munroe。你就是Charles Xavier，对吗？”

“啊对，是我。”他回答说，伸出了手。Ororo和他握了握手，随即帮他提起了行李。

“带你参观之前，我们先把你的行李放进你的房间里。”她胸有成竹地说，Charles点点头，庆幸不需要自己动手拿行李。他们走进电梯，Ororo轻轻松松地用手肘摁亮了按键。“我们要确保电梯不会经常出故障，为了方便进出我们也安置了几个斜梯，也为了应对紧急情况。”她解释道。电梯停了下来，开门后有个穿着黑色高领衫的高个子男人站在对面。

“啊，Erik！”Ororo喊道，“如果不嫌麻烦的话，你能帮忙把这些行李放到1704吗？”男人点点头，他张开五指，Charles看见他的背包离开了地面悬浮起来。

“意念控制？”Charles无法抑制他的好奇心。

“不完全是。”男人耸了耸肩，“控制范畴限于金属。这个解释起来有点麻烦。”

“但也很了不起。”Charles面露微笑。

\---

Charles泡在浴缸里，享受着热水带给他的温暖，水的热度缓解了他的肩膀和双腿的疼痛。Erik公寓里的浴室实则有些有趣，因为你能轻而易举地分辨出哪堆盥洗用品是谁的。Emma的洗漱用具全是白色的，看上去价格不菲。Erik的用品摆在柜子上，带点金属元素。Janos的东西闻起来像香草，而Azazel的那堆，确实令人意外，竟然是印花图案的。

Charles差点又泡在水里打起盹来，这时突如其来的烟味萦绕在浴室里。他埋怨地呻吟了一声，待烟雾散尽，他看见Azazel正面露疑惑站在盥洗台边。“如果你跟我提前说一声我会很感激你的！”Charles恼火地提醒道，深陷在泡泡浴里。

 

“非常抱歉打扰了你洗澡。”Azazel说，“看来我……瞬移地点失算了。我非常肯定我本来想着是去厨房的。”在Charles开口接话之前，Erik推开门走了进来。

 

“你又在浴室抽烟，Az？”Erik问道，“你脑子有什么毛病？怎么又瞬移到浴室了？”

 

“在你审问他之前，我们能不能先把门关上-”Charles说话时Emma从门缝里挤了进来，“为了-”

 

“我还不知道我们居然在浴室里有个会议，”Emma抬手遮住了嘴巴，“等等，Charles，你在用我的浴盐？”

 

“只有我一个人觉得我的隐私被侵犯了吗？”Charles继续说，无视了Emma的目光。

 

“那些泡泡很好地遮住了你的身子，Charles，你不用担心，”Azazel说着，抬起手捂住了他的眼睛，“我的双手也可以起到遮蔽作用，你看。”

 

“泡泡他妈的怎么可能遮得住？它们只是泡泡！”Erik恼怒地回应，Emma嗤之以鼻。

 

“好吧，但为什么你又在这里？”Emma开口，“我能理解为什么Erik在这里，因为，你懂的。”

 

“我只是想洗个澡！请你们离开！”Charles喊道，又缩进泡泡水里伸手撩了撩头发。“你们三个可以去外面继续讨论，好让我能-”

 

“我在门外就能听到你们的声音了，”Janos的声音突然插进来，他从门后探出头来。令人沮丧的是，只有Charles一个人觉得现在的情形非常奇怪。

 

“就像我说的，你们到外面去讨论会更好些-”Charles又开始劝说，但Erik把门打开了一些，看着Janos手里提着的两个纸袋。

 

“Janos，你买了鸡蛋吗？”Erik问。

 

“鸡蛋和牛奶。”Janos咧嘴露出一个灿烂的笑容，“我还买了你最喜欢的那个牌子的黄油。”

 

“该死。”Charles咕哝了一声，接着他不加掩饰地向这群人传送‘你们应该去厨房继续讨论’的想法。Janos和Azazel最先离开，Emma跟在他们后面，但Erik还是站在原地一动不动。很好。对付心灵感应者或是其他什么的强化屏障。“Erik，就像你先前说的，我正在尝试继续洗澡。请你离开。”

 

“我才意识到只要你使用能力你就不用再等排队结账了-”Erik翘起嘴角，露出笑容。

 

“Erik！请你离开。”Charles恼火地请示道。Erik笑着摇了摇头，走出了浴室。“你可以把门锁上！”Charles又喊了一句，听到门上锁的清脆一响后他叹了口气，躺回了泡泡浴里。再次响起叩门声时他已经放松了不少。

 

“Magneto在找你。”隔着门的Erik的声音有些模糊，“当然，我已经告诉过他你在洗澡。”

 

“好吧，好吧。”Charles叹气，“让他进来。”门锁被打开了，Magneto一进来就飞快地跑向浴缸。“你是我认识的唯一一只喜欢玩水的猫。”Charles看着Magneto踮起后爪玩弄着浴缸里的泡泡。“你知道吗，”他继续说，“我快洗完了，所以等我穿好衣服也给你洗个澡，怎么样？”Magneto赞同地喵了一声，他的小脑袋讨好似的蹭着Charles的手臂。

 

\---

 

三个月前的一天早晨，Charles被几声吆喝和刮擦的声音吵醒。他抱怨地呻吟了一声，翻了个身，深深地埋在枕头里，试图阻隔噪音。

 

叫喊声越来越大，Charles摇了几下脑袋清醒过来，他爬下床走出房间，穿过几扇门走到了阳台上，只见一堆人都挤在这里，正往上看着什么。 “发生什么事了？”Charles打着哈欠问，挤到Raven旁边。

 

“有只猫在屋顶上不肯下来。”Raven小声说，Charles抬头看见一只灰色猫咪摇摇欲坠地卧在房顶上。Azazel也在上面，却对救下猫咪无能为力。

 

“这只小猫不想被我救下去，”他叹了口气，往下看向站在阳台上的一堆人。“现在我们该怎么办？”

 

Emma翻了个白眼，“你可能吓着它了。我去叫Erik来。”她走进公寓，几分钟后又走了出来，身后跟着个半梦半醒还带着点起床气的Erik。

 

“下来，Az，”Erik嘟囔着，“我来搞定它。”Azael笑了，立刻瞬移到人堆里。Erik叹了口气，揉了揉眼睛，他微微倾身俯在阳台栏杆上。他挥了挥手，栏杆里的几根金属杆浮了起来，被摆成了楼梯的样式。

 

“你会把它们装回原处的，对吗？”Emma说着，Erik只是哼了一声作为回答。他走上他临时制成的楼梯，缓缓迈着步，他温柔地朝小猫叫唤了几声。

 

“嘿，现在，过来，”他轻柔地低语，“我不会伤害你的。”

 

“他……他就是这样和猫咪交流的吗？”Charles惊讶却疑惑地小声问。

 

“我觉得吧，任何四英尺以下的东西都是Erik的软肋。”Raven小声回答，“这确实难以置信，但这却是真的……”他们看见猫咪慢慢靠近Erik，并跳进了他的怀里。

 

“好孩子。”Erik低喃，轻轻挠着猫咪的耳背，“我们来给你弄点吃的，好吗？”

 

“你不会是要一直养着这只猫吧？”Emma问，“我可不想我的周围全是灰毛，明白吗？”Erik吐了吐舌头作为回应，他怀里的猫咪附和地喵了一声。

 

\---

 

“你真的给他洗了澡？”Charles踏进厨房时Erik问道，“你知道他是只短毛，不需要什么清洗。”

 

“但他想要洗澡。”Charles回答，让Magneto跳到了地板上，“而且他在找你。”Magneto立刻来回蹭着Erik的小腿，喵呜叫着。

 

“你们两个才在一起一个月，就已经有一个小孩了。”Emma调侃道，搅拌着她的咖啡。

 

“他不完全是孩子，”Janos插嘴说，“他们俩去楼下串门的时候，你没看见楼下的那群熊孩子有多高兴吗？”

 

“天哪，你们两个是不是已经决定准备结婚了并且要领养楼下所有的孩子？”Emma窃笑道，“记着，Erik，到时候我做你婚礼的伴娘，其他人我不管。”

 

“你知道，那会让你成为保姆的首要人选。”Charles厚颜无耻地回答，“你能想象那副情景吗？”

 

“不好意思，我现在就是Magneto的保姆。”Emma反击道。

 

“你和他住在同一间房里，你不能算是他的保姆。”Erik回应说，在冰箱里东翻西找。“你忘记上一次的后果了吗？”

 

\---

 

“你确定没问题吗？”Erik站在走廊上，双臂抱胸。

 

“没问题。”Emma信心十足，“我会和Magneto一起看《全美超模新秀大赛》的重播，你和你的男朋友就放心地去吃大餐吧。”

 

“但是-”

 

“放松，Erik，”Emma说，“就算再糟糕又能怎样？”

 

\---

 

“就那一次。”Emma反驳，交叉双臂抱在胸前。Erik不以为然地哼哼。

 

“当时你的眼线膏都花了，Magneto趴在电视机上，满地都是水果。这你怎么解释？”Erik得意地反击。

 

“我并不打算辩解什么，因为我知道你肯定会拿这件事来损我。”Emma投降似的举起双手，Erik则大笑出声。

 

“听着，我会留下来吃早餐，但我答应过Raven我要去试试她最新的厨房试验品。”Charles说着，亲了一口Erik的脸颊。“你能帮我把我的拐杖拿过来吗？”Erik低哼一声，偏过头，Charles的拐杖慢慢地飘了过来。

 

“我们待会儿还会看电影，对吗？”Azazel从沙发里探出头来问，“记得提醒Sean带点饮料过来。”

 

“当然，我会的。”Charles边走向门口边回答。

 

“哇喔，我还以为你不来了。”Raven靠在门框上，“来吧，你得尝尝这个。”她拽着Charles走进她的公寓。

 

“我可是又期待又害怕，”Charles翻了个善意的白眼，“你还记得你拿我当小白鼠的第一次厨房实验吗？”

 

“别逼我打你。”Raven故意打了一下Charles的胳膊。

 

\---

 

“这里发生了什么。”Charles平静地问，盯着乱糟糟的厨房。这里全都是……墙上布满了粉色印记，到处都是草莓和覆盆子，料理台边坐着一个鼻子上沾着奶油的苦瓜脸Raven。

 

\---

 

“嘿，这些尝起来味道真不错！”厨房里传来Sean的声音，“真的很不错，Ray，意料之外！”

 

“谁知道你是在恭维我还是在反讽。”Raven朝Sean吐了吐舌头，后者回以傻笑，“但是，我会尽我所能做到最好。这个，试试。”Raven给Charles递了个马克杯。

 

“这是什么？”Charles盯着杯子里的东西。

 

“什么免烤芝士蛋糕。”Angel回答，“管它是什么，反正挺好吃。”

 

“半年之内进步这么大可真是不容易，”Charles漫不经心地说，尝了一口芝士蛋糕。“Raven从厨房杀手晋升成为了一个真正的厨子。”

 

“不像你，”Raven调侃道，“从一个忧郁的书呆子变身成了夜店王子。”她伸手拨弄着Charles的头发。

 

“对了，Sean，Azazel让我提醒你等会记得带些饮料过去，今晚看电影。”Charles对Sean说道，Sean嘴里咀嚼什么，满腔热情地竖起了大拇指。“我们要不要顺便去Bobby那儿串个门，顺手带些冰激凌回来？”

 

“好主意。”Angel非常赞同，“等吃完这些，我和你们一起下去，怎么样？”Charles点点头，嘴里塞满了芝士蛋糕。

 

\---

 

“你冷静一下，”Raven教育着电话对面的Charles，“你只靠你的论文就能过日子，那你搬过来和我住也没什么大不了！基诺沙是个很棒的住处。”

 

“我知道，我……我只是……我不敢相信我居然被赶出来了，你知道吗？”Charles抓了抓头发，“只是觉得很奇怪，我才刚起床准备走，Kurt就把我带出去了。”

 

“我知道。”Raven缓和了语气，“但这一次请你一定要相信我，Charles，你真的会爱上这里的。”

 

\---

 

“你在想什么？”Raven小声问道，碰了碰Charles，“又在回忆往事？”

 

“差不多吧。”Charles柔声回答，伸手揽过Raven的肩膀，“话说回来，我真的开始爱上这里了。”

 

“你就是个傻瓜。”Raven调笑道，向Charles更靠近了一些。

 

END


End file.
